


Chloe

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Season 3 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 08:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18687832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A look at Chloe





	Chloe

Chloé Bourgeois is the daughter of André Bourgeois and Audrey Bourgeois. Chloé is also a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont and the rival of Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

In "Antibug", after Ladybug ignores her suggestions on how to beat Vanisher and calls her a liar, Chloé is infected with an akuma by Hawk Moth and becomes Antibug, a supervillain that has the same outfit and the same abilities as Ladybug.

In "Style Queen", after Ladybug loses the Bee Miraculous that she wants to entrust to Alya Césaire, Chloé finds the Bee Miraculous and she, when the Miraculous is inhabited by Pollen, becomes Queen Bee (Queen B[18] in the French version), a bee-themed superhero who helps Ladybug and Cat Noir "during particularly difficult missions" in the second season.[19][20]

Later in "Queen Wasp," after a failed attempt at trying to impress her mother, Chloé is once again akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Queen Wasp, a wasp-themed villain. In "Mayura", during the fight with Scarlet Moth, Queen Bee is akumatized into a scarlet version of Queen Wasp.

In "Miracle Queen", Chloé becomes akumatized into Miracle Queen, as part of a "fatal plan" by Hawk Moth.

Contents[show]  
Appearance  
Physical appearance  
Chloé stands at medium height with light honey blonde hair that is pulled back into a high ponytail and light ocean blue eyes.

Civilian attire  
She is mostly seen wearing makeup; light blue eye-shadow, nude lipstick, and light peach-colored blush. For accessories, she has a gold chain necklace, with a gold sphere charm. She also has white-rimmed sunglasses on her head. Additionally, she wears a yellow long-sleeved jacket over a white shirt with black stripes around the waist. The rest of her outfit includes white jean capris with a belt that has diamond-shaped studs and white dress shoes with black lining and soles.

As Queen Bee  
QB Transform -2  
Queen Bee wears a yellow and black domino mask. She wears her hair back in a ponytail which is curled to resemble a bee's stinger at the ends, tied with a black hairband, with two black antennae-like ribbons sticking out from the hairband, and a streak of black hair curled into her ponytail. The Bee Miraculous comb is placed in the upper right side of her head next to the hairband. Queen Bee wears a yellow costume made up of many tiny hexagonal patterns to resemble a honeycomb with three black stripes on her torso and two on the upper thigh. Her upper rib cage is covered by black. The sleeves of the costume are also black, which end in gloves with yellow fingers. Her black boots go down the length of her lower legs, starting directly below the second stripe on her thigh, and ending with yellow wedges. She has her weapon the spinning top tied around her waist.

As Antibug  
Antibug wears a costume similar to Ladybug's, but it has inverted colors. Her hair remains in a ponytail rather than pigtails.

As Queen Wasp  
Queen Wasp looks similar to Queen Bee, but with inverted colors, blackish-gray hair with a yellow band going through. She also has magenta eyes and yellow skin.

For more of Chloé's outfits and designs, see Chloé Bourgeois/Designs.

 

Personality  
OR1-(257)  
Chloé forces Marinette out of her seat.

Chloé is a spoiled, arrogant, and superficial girl who does everything in her power to crush and humiliate the other students, especially Marinette.[21][22] Chloé believes that she is the most important person in the world and everyone adores her, but the real reason why she acts like this is because her father is the mayor of Paris and he constantly spoils her by giving her everything she wants. She thinks highly of herself and lowly of others as she believes that she deserves everything and takes pride in her rich lifestyle. If there is something that she wants, like Adrien Agreste's attention or revenge against Marinette, she will do anything, including underhanded actions, to succeed. She steals Marinette's derby hat design in order to humiliate her and impress Adrien and Gabriel Agreste in "Mr. Pigeon", and she threatens Mr. Damocles into punishing Alya Césaire by calling her father in "Lady Wifi". Her sour attitude comes across openly to whatever and whoever she despises, but she will sometimes pretend to be innocent and emotionally distressed in order to manipulate others. She rarely treats any of her peers respectfully, she is even bossy and overbearing to her best friend Sabrina Raincomprix and claims to her mother that she is just using her in "Queen Wasp".

RC S01EP09 (53)  
Chloé insults Marinette.

While being callous and careless to anyone but herself, Chloé can be cowardly. She is easily scared of danger often caused by akumatized villains. Having helped caused some people to be akumatized, Chloé, to her horror and confusion, finds herself their victim for revenge. Despite some of the villains calling her out for her nasty behavior, Chloé disagrees with them, believing she is good. She remains awful most of the time, but occasionally, she shows a bit more kindness, sometimes expressing happiness when Ladybug is saving her or expressing it towards Sabrina. She also listens to advice at rare moments, like following Ladybug's suggestion to reconcile with Sabrina in "Antibug". She has a fierce temper when angered as seen in several episodes and sometimes acts a little bit like a child or a daddy's girl.

On rare occasions, Chloé can be courageous as she is willingly helpful when asked by those she is close to or admires like Ladybug or Adrien, such as helping Ladybug defeat the villain in "Despair Bear". If requested for a purpose, particularly by Adrien so that she can still be friends with him, she knows how to act congenial around others, although she often comes off as forced and can't keep it up for long.

Miraculous Season 2 Sneak Peak (31)  
Chloé tries (but fails) to be nicer to her classmates.

Also on rare occasions, Chloé can be remorseful towards her actions, seen in "Zombizou", when she apologizes to Miss Bustier about forgetting her birthday and that her lashing out in anger caused trouble for everyone. After being deakumatized in "Queen Wasp", she sincerely apologizes to Ladybug and Cat Noir for selfishly using her superpowers and for what happened to Pollen because of her actions.

AudreyAndChloe  
Chloé attempts to bond with her mother by making fun of Marinette’s hat.

Much of Chloé's current personality is a result of her feeling unloved by Audrey as she keeps forgetting Chloé's name and her father's spoiling. Chloé desperately wanted to be appreciated by Audrey by trying to give her a gift and following her around and copying her moves in order to bond, albeit failing. At the end of “Style Queen”, Chloé attempted to ask her mother to spend time together, only to be dismissed. In “Queen Wasp”, Chloé was very hurt after her mother dismisses her as irresponsible for the subway train incident and after being deakumatized, when she hugged onto the Bee Miraculous in anguish after hearing her mother reprimand her, desperately begging Ladybug for a second chance. At the end of “Queen Wasp”, Chloé sadly asks her mother why she did not love her, to which Audrey hesitantly replied that she did. Once both of them found out their similarities of subjecting others and love for ordering others around thanks to Marinette, they hugged each other and Audrey decides to spend more time with Chloé in Paris. She did not care about hiding her superhero identity, revealing Pollen to the public and transforming in front of everyone to show them, especially her mother, that she was exceptional because she could become a hero.

During "Stormy Weather 2" and "Animaestro", her attempts to be a better person continues despite being mean. When she insulted Aurore and when it led her to being akumatized Chloé waited for Ladybug to give her the Bee Miraculous showing she wanted to fix her mistake. When working together with Marinette, Chloé found out she had a crush on Adrien but decided not to tell because she thought it was a waste of time. With that being her way of being nice proving that both Adrien and Marinette's words left an imprint on her.

QueenBeeLadybug  
Queen Bee is excited at getting a chance to work with Ladybug.

As Queen Bee, she is proud of her abilities and wanted to prove herself to her mother by causing a subway train to go at dangerous speeds in order to save it so the civilians will be grateful towards her. She wanted to be a famous, well-known and well-liked hero just like Ladybug, so she calls Nadja Chamack to film her saving the said subway train. However, in "Malediktator", after a talk with Ladybug, Chloé tearfully reveals that she is aware that no one in her class really likes her and she feels useless. When given the Bee Miraculous by Ladybug, she heroically helps her defeat the titular villain and gives back the Miraculous without hesitation. Afterwards, she slowly attempts to be a better person by cleaning up her own lair instead of having her butler do it and she is happy that everyone at school is throwing her a party in honor of her saving Paris.

Similar to Cat Noir, Queen Bee has a bit of a habit of leaping before she looks, meaning she is hasty or quick to act seen in "Catalyst", where she was eager to fight against Hawk Moth's army or in "Malediktator", where she quickly apologized to her father instead of listening to Ladybug's plan first. 

As Antibug, most of Chloé's personality remains the same except that she is more vengeful towards Ladybug. She enjoys taunting her and Cat Noir about their teamwork believing she is weak without him and Cat Noir is playing second fiddle.

As Queen Wasp, Chloé is prideful and arrogant towards Cat Noir and Ladybug, believing herself to be a more exceptional hero worthy of her mother's praise than both of them and wants to prove it by taking away their Miraculouses.

Abilities  
As a civilian  
DB S01EP12 (224)  
Chloé vows to ruin Marinette’s reputation.

Chloé, having grown up in politics due to her father's position, knows how to cheat, manipulate, fool, and humiliate others for her own personal success. If she has a goal in mind, she will do whatever it takes to achieve it, even if it means sabotaging others and bringing them down. Chloé is also a skilled dancer as revealed in "Frightningale".

 

As Queen Bee  
Venom Sequence (15)  
Queen Bee calls upon her superpower Venom.

Queen Bee has enhanced physical capabilities and is quite flexible and agile, easily able to do a back flip from the floor to the top of the stage. However, she is not strong enough to stop a subway train by herself, requiring both Cat Noir and Ladybug's help. She can yank the pull string on her Spinning top to send it onto the ground and letting it spin, which then allows her travel with it by either riding it or letting the top pull her. Using her top, she can travel much faster than Ladybug and can reach her destination much quicker than other Miraculous holders. She can also use her weapon to attack and protect. Her superpower, Venom, allows her to use the top as a stinger, immobilizing her target for a set amount of time.[23] As Queen Bee, she is skilled in hand to hand combat.

As Antibug  
Antibug (1110)  
Antibug wields her Anti-Charm weapon.

Antibug has the same abilities as Ladybug, including enhanced strength and agility. She has her own yo-yo, which she prefers to mostly use offensively. Also, like Ladybug having Lucky Charm, Antibug has her own special superpower to summon objects called "Anti-Charm." Unlike Lucky Charm, which gives Ladybug random, inherently normal objects, Anti-Charm gives Antibug a weapon, like a large and bulky sword. However, she shares the same time limit to her transformation after using her superpower.

As Queen Wasp  
QueenWasp  
Queen Wasp calls upon her paralytic wasps.

As an akumatized Miraculous holder, Queen Wasp is considerably powerful, able to summon swarms of wasps and direct them. Like her original superpower Venom, Queen Wasp can use her wasps to sting her targets and immobilize them indefinitely, unlike Venom which can only be used once. She can form her wasps into different shapes and forms such as arrows, rockets, binoculars and telescopes. She can also ride on her wasps by letting them carry her. However, her wasps have a weakness and dislike for water, avoiding their target if they manage to go underwater.

Family  
Tree  
ImagesText Only  
André Bourgeois Square  
André Bourgeois 

Audrey Bourgeois Square  
Audrey Bourgeois

 

 

 

 

Chloé Bourgeois Square  
Chloé Bourgeois 

 

= Male

= Female

= Gender Unknown

 

Notes  
Audrey had been living in New York, but is currently living in Paris. More information about her will be revealed in the future.[24]

Relationships  
Relationships Banner Default  
Click here to view the relationships of Chloé Bourgeois.  
History  
History Banner Default  
Click here to view the history of Chloé Bourgeois.  
Sightings  
Episodes  
[Expand] Season 1  
[Expand] Season 2  
[Expand] Season 3  
[Expand] Miraculous Secrets  
[Expand] Tales from Paris  
[Expand] Other Media

Comics and books  
[Expand] Miraculous Adventures  
[Expand] Other Comics & Books

Other  
[Expand] Games  
[Expand] Non-Canon Media

Trivia  
The name Chloé means "blooming" and "fertility".  
The name Chloé also can mean from both ancient Greek and biblical origins. In Greek, the name is closely related to the goddess Demeter and represents fertility and fresh blooming. In the Christian bible, the name means "green herb."  
Chloé's surname Bourgeois is a French term that is used to describe a member of the middle class within France.  
The fact that she looks down on people who aren't as popular or rich as her is a reference to this.  
In earlier concept art of Chloé, she doen't have her hair in a ponytail. She wears a purple vest with a diamond pattern around the waist, a white long-sleeve shirt and blue jeans. [25]  
Miraculous Fashion show concept  
Chloé (right) with Alya (left) and Marinette (middle) in a concept art.

Also, in one concept art, Chloé is watching a fashion show with Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Alya Césaire, suggesting that she may have been friends with them in an earlier concept.  
A later concept art design for Chloé included a white cardigan with a black edge, white shorts with black stripes, and high white boots with black edges and soles.[26]  
Thomas Astruc explained at Mangafest in Spain that Chloé was intentionally created since the beginning to be as unpleasant as possible.[27]  
Originally, Chloé and Sabrina Raincomprix were supposed to be in a trio with Alix Kubdel which was a reference to the main trio (Sam, Clover and Alex) in Totally Spies![28]  
Chloé's character description on the official Miraculous Ladybug website states that she is Marinette's "greatest frenemy."[29]  
Chloé was the only friend Adrien Agreste had before he started attending public school.[21]  
Some of Chloé's Ladybug paraphernalia can be seen in her locker in “The Evillustrator”  
She likes to order sushi and she hates pizza, as noted in “Princess Fragrance".  
She also dislikes soup, as she states in "Kung Food".  
She appears as Antibug in the theme song animatic.[30]  
Like Copycat with Cat Noir and Volpina with the Fox Miraculous holder, Antibug is a copy of a Miraculous holder. However, her appearance and superpower, Anti-Charm, are the opposite of Ladybug's.  
In "Antibug", It is hinted that Chloé is seen to be a left-handed person.  
A lot more information about Chloé, such as her backstory, will be revealed and expanded upon in the future.[31]  
Particularly, the "drums and kisses" episode will be a first step to learning more about Chloé. [32]  
This episode is later to be revealed to be "Zombizou", it is then followed by "Style Queen", "Queen Wasp" and "Malediktator".  
According to Sabrina in "Zombizou," Chloé never remembers people's birthday, just like her mother.  
She also doesn't like birthdays due to sole reason.  
In the future, according to Thomas, Chloé will not end up in a romantic relationship, but her relationship with Sabrina will improve a lot.[27]  
Following Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, Chloé is the third person become to a Miraculous holder and akumatized villain, excluding Gabriel Agreste, who akumatized himself.  
She is the third person to be akumatized for the second time following Alix Kubdel and Ivan Bruel.  
However, the first person to be akumatized for a second time with a new identity and powers while being in her superhero form.  
Bee superhero concept  
Queen Bee's first appearance in the MIFA's 30th anniversary image.

Queen Bee's existence was first revealed in 2015 in an illustration by ZAG celebrating MIFA's 30th anniversary.[33]  
The character was eventually confirmed to be Queen Bee during the Miraculous Ladybug panel at the 2016 San Diego Comic-Con.[19]  
She was later teased in a concept poster for the "ZAG Heroez" franchise that Jeremy Zag posted on his Instagram, the poster showing her lower body and legs.[34]  
She was teased again by Jeremy Zag in a three-second storyboard video.[35]  
The finished version of Queen Bee for the ZAG Heroez poster was released by Jeremy on Instagram, showing Queen Bee's face. He also tagged the image with #queenbee, suggesting that Queen Bee might be her name.[36]  
Her identity was later revealed to be Chloé at a Miraculous panel at New York Comic Con 2016.[20]  
Queen Bee's design changed in many ways from the earliest known concept art of her.  
She didn't tie up her hair as she lets it hang loosely and she had bangs.  
She had a black and yellow striped round cap on the side of her head from which protruded two antennae.  
Her hands were covered with yellow gloves, with the black sleeves ending at a point at the center of the front and back of them.  
The top part of her torso--including her upper arms--was fuzzy.  
She had a circular, yellow with black circles purse around her waist.  
According to a synopsis on Le Figaro, Wang Fu will call on Queen Bee.[20]  
Wilfried Pain commented in an interview that knowing Chloé, she will be showing off a lot as Queen Bee.[23]  
Queen Wasp was first revealed on August 31, 2017, at a TFOU press conference.[18]  
Queen Wasp appears in the trilogy, "The Queen's Battle", along with two other villains, Style Queen and Malediktator.[18]  
Queen Wasp is another akumatized villain to be based off of a Miraculous holder, previous times being with Copycat, Antibug and Volpina.  
All of Chloé's akumatizations so far are based on superheroes (Antibug/Ladybug and Queen Wasp/Queen Bee).  
Chloé is the first Miraculous wielder shown not to maintain a secret identity onscreen.  
In the Slovenian dub, her name is changed to Clara Bourgeois.


End file.
